


不逞之徒

by Alynes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes





	1. Chapter 1

清水街的罗尼最近改了名字。他再也受不了愚蠢的父母同学这么喊他了。他刚刚加入了一个当地帮派，他觉得自己可以重新开始。  
他在笔记本上划下一道又一道，从字母a到字母z，他挑剔地审视着自己的笔记。  
“我就叫艾普罗好了，四月反正是我的生日。”他无聊地把纸从笔记本上撕下来，往讲台扔去。老师正在背对他板书，有几个人看见纸团的痕迹，笑了起来。

艾普罗开始做一些运输毒品的工作。小镇旁边是旧车的停尸场，他从里面选了一辆笨重的卡车。这点上他是为了掩盖自己怪异的行踪——他对父亲说，他想像父亲一样成为卡车司机。这是一个站不住脚的借口，但他那低智商的父亲相信了，满嘴酒气对他说：“好好干，以后会熟练的。”  
艾普罗那时有点想吐，但他还是忍住了。他的对面是一个老僵尸，他总会有办法的。  
母亲有时候会担心艾普罗。她看着他从晚归变成夜不归宿，劝阻的话渐渐冒了出来。但她的丈夫牵制了她，她管不了这个男孩了。  
艾普罗变得自由起来。他有时逃课去河边散步，光着脚，这样他回去的时候会有干净鞋子。偶尔他回看见警察在附近游荡，好像是因为最近凶杀案频发，结果这些人四处乱转，连个清净地都不给人留。  
有一个警官似乎被指定到了这里。艾普罗已经是第四次看见他了。这一次，一个炎热的下午，艾普罗上前去找他借打火机，却不小心看见对方有些慌乱的眼神。他紧张地掏了好几次衣兜，才把打火机递给他。艾普罗觉得有些好笑，他点着烟后就匆匆离去，连名字都懒得问了。  
艾普罗那天晚上还有夜班。他驾驶着卡车，把货从小镇送出去，交到下一个人手里。路灯的昏暗光线让他又想起了下午，对面那迟迟掏不出的打火机。


	2. Chapter 2

电台中传来什么80年代音乐的声音。艾普罗强撑着精神，终于到了指定的地点。交接的人看着这个年轻面孔的小伙子，突然嘟哝了一句“有前途”之类的话。  
艾普罗皮笑肉不笑。他不会因为这些客套话给他打折的。对方看起来也不打算要折扣——他直接掏了把枪对住他。艾普罗举起双手，沉默地看着他。  
“放我走，我才16岁，你会惹上麻烦的。”他说，“成年人总是对不认识的未成年人饱含爱心。”  
对面的人似乎笑了。带走他卡车车厢里的货之后，他开枪放了卡车轮胎的气，坐上他自己的黑轿车驶离了艾普罗的视线。  
艾普罗叹口气，颤抖着双腿回到卡车里睡了一觉。醒来的时候旁边有几个警察，其中还有一个他认识的角色——那个打火机男。  
还没等艾普罗开口，就有一个警察举着袋子向他示意。那个该死的男人没把所有的货都拿走，他想让他身陷囹圄。艾普罗瞪大眼睛，假装不知道那是什么。打火机男和那人聊了点什么，警察们撤走了。  
那个人的头凑近车窗。棕发棕眼，连皮肤都有些发棕。他语气轻快，“我和他们保证你是个好孩子，和这是一点关系都没有。”  
“你是赌气开车出来的吧，下次不要离家出走了。是不是在路上惹到瘾君子了？这是他们留给你的？你也被打了吧。”  
艾普罗心里觉得好笑，面上作出一副委屈倔强的模样不肯开口。  
其他警官看起来也有些同情他。那男人转头又絮絮叨叨些什么，那些人点了点头。  
“我送你回家。”他说，语气很温柔，完全让人想不到他是个骗子。  
艾普罗装出一副虚弱的鬼样子，任凭他把自己拖进警车里。他在车窗的倒影里看见了自己，蓝眼睛像是变黑了一样，红发也乱糟糟的。他不安地把略长的头发打理了一下，在自己的倒影融进高速后退的风景之后停下了动作。  
艾普罗太熟悉那一套了，他见过那些在小巷里淫乱的男人们。警官的自制力并不很好，他的手在他的脖子上抚摸着，好像要量一量他的动脉。艾普罗眨眨眼，睫毛在脸上留下阴影。日光强烈，他感到自己很饥饿，现在是清晨还是中午？父母在找他吗？还是好心的过路人报了警？艾普罗不确定这些事情，于是他说：“我叫艾普罗”——至少他确定这个。听见这话，警察沉默了一下。终于他轻声说他叫奥利弗。艾普罗思考了一下，称赞这是个好名字。  
车子在路边停下了。艾普罗注意到旁边就是一栋公寓楼。他顺从地看着对方停车，和对方并肩上楼。刚打开房门，他们就以一种野兽争斗般的姿态搏击起来。艾普罗抵抗是因为他不想就这么简单地和一个男人睡一觉，好歹也要有些不同——也许是他的行为过于幼稚，对方无可奈何地撒了手。  
艾普罗这下愣了。他很清楚，这次不能把事情解决，以后回是无穷的麻烦。他凑近对方，笨拙地扯开腰带。奥利弗拽着他的胳膊把他扯进卧室里。  
艾普罗被推到床上。还不等他有什么反应，内裤就褪到了小腿上。艾普罗徒劳地抓着枕头，脑海中一片混乱。等到对方的手指摸上他的小腹，他才意识到他在干什么。  
这也没什么。他想。但他毕竟毫无经验，之前和女孩子发生过的几次关系在他的脑海中吵吵嚷嚷，加上他目睹的那些乱七八糟，在他的脑海中叮叮咣咣。  
他看着自己的身体渐渐失去控制。胳膊上注射毒品的痕迹在此刻消失不见了，他得到了一种更恐怖也更美妙的东西。陌生的皮肤贴近，带来新的温度。他呼吸着这狭小世界中的每一点狂热，脑海被疯狂的想法占领了。  
他试图给自己唠点好处。或暗示，或明示，他索求着更多的东西。对方似乎完全受他控制了，这让他感到新鲜。不管是他自己发出的呻吟还是粗暴的交合，都是在他的授意下进行的。  
他的性，他的权力。一个被他的面孔控制的强奸犯，一个徜徉在快乐中的他自己。艾普罗满意地调整着身体，破碎的呻吟溜出嘴角。

他们两个胡乱地睡下了。早上起来的时候艾普罗有些感冒，但他不在意这些。他从奥利弗的钱包里偷了点钱，往家的方向走去。他醉醺醺的父亲指责他为什么这么晚才回来，艾普罗耸了耸肩，把刚关上的大门又打开了。


	3. Chapter 3

艾普罗在租了个酒吧地下室暂住。偶尔他会去学校待一会儿，更多时候他只是在地下室抓着他的针管在床上半梦半醒。酒店老板是个见钱眼开的家伙，他乐于给他提供一切东西。  
他会在晚上去见帮派里的其它人。从有些人的眼神中他读出了一种“放心”的感觉。艾普罗对他们不再是威胁，一个陷入毒品的年轻人接下来的路大家都清楚，连艾普罗也知道。  
艾普罗并不理会那些事情。有一次从便利店出来的时候他被人打了一顿。三十多岁的大叔似乎是抱着一种矫正不良少年的态度在做这件事情，把拳头狠狠地揍在他的脸上。艾普罗倒在街上的时候，那男人朝他吐唾沫：“滚回你的地下室吧，抱着你那针管当个瘾君子！出来就活该被打！”  
艾普罗装死。他任凭脸上的血在地上聚集，残留的血线在脸上干涸。他回想起刚刚在橱窗里看见的自己的身影，一个穿着黑大衣的，头发乱糟糟的虚弱的年轻人。他觉得自己打扮得很好，因为酒店老板还和他开玩笑，问他是不是去见女友。  
这些事情反复地在他的脑海里涌现。他反复地想啊想，终于鼓起勇气，在心里得出结论。  
我没做错什么。艾普罗艰难地从地上爬起来，捡起一边的购物袋。里面装的面包没有丢，他打开一个吃了起来。  
他顺便又看了看橱窗中的自己。红发更乱了，像是那些朋克青年给自己做的造型。脸看起来像是拼贴画——那男人的拳头大部分都落在了左脸上，整个左脸都没法看了。但右脸只是上了点妆而已。  
艾普罗把大衣的帽子戴上，但遮不住他的脸。他只好又拐进便利店里买墨镜。他挑好后去结账，才发现钱不知道掉到哪里去了。  
收银员是一位女士，她似乎目睹了事情的经过。她脸上的表情变了又变，终于把墨镜推向他。  
“拿走吧，我付钱。”她说。  
艾普罗对上她的眼神。他知道她其实看不起他，但他并不关心这些事情。  
“谢谢你。”他说，“那么，我把面包送给你。”  
说着他把面包塞进那女士的怀里，戴上了墨镜。他又照了照橱窗，“你的礼物很好看。”  
那女士似乎笑了。艾普罗冲她挥挥手，走出了店门。


	4. Chapter 4

艾普罗的选择积极了一些。他开始上课，但又因为跟不上进度而在课堂上睡觉、毒瘾发作只好去厕所打针等等原因，最后还是成了频频缺席的差生一员。好在那是学期末，老师们懒懒散散忙忙碌碌，很好糊弄。  
但这也没什么。艾普罗随便在街上乱走，偶尔远远看看他的母亲。那女人苍老了一些，但这是肯定要发生的事情。在她走上一些流氓聚集的街道的时候，艾普罗会在后面悄悄跟着。不太近，也不太远。他一米八的身高隐藏得很好，他确定母亲没有发现他。  
也可能是他隐藏得太好了吧——那女人逐渐坚信他已经远走，终于连出门的气力都没有了。艾普罗意识到不对的时候，已经是冬天。路上铺了厚厚的一层雪，而他穿的还是夏天时的运动鞋。学校放假了，而他窝藏在地下室一个月，差点因为一场场发作丢掉小命。  
那天下午有人来找他。对方喊他“罗尼”——这让他意识到有些不对。  
“罗尼，你妈妈病重了……”那个矮矮的男生对他一脸抱歉地说。  
艾普罗躺在床上咳嗽了几下。他的大脑很迟钝，想了半天，“谁？”  
“你妈妈！你快回去吧！”那男生好像要哭出来了。艾普罗盯着他看了好久，才想起来这是个把他当偶像崇拜的小子约翰。他从小混混手下救过对方一命，从那时他就多了个小跟班。他偷偷搬到这里，约翰大概找了很久。  
“谢谢你。”他说。  
约翰在门口等了一会儿，大概是指望他现在就动身离开这个贼窝。但他的期望落空了，艾普罗一动不动。他太虚弱了，连起身都办不到。  
“你能给我买点吃的东西吗？”艾普罗说，眼神发直，“我会还你钱的。”  
平常他的饮食是酒店里的一个女孩负责的。那女孩似乎把他当成自己的哥哥了，总爱带点无用的关心来看他。酒吧老板乐得这样，就把他扔在这里不管了。今天是那个女孩没来的第三天，艾普罗恍惚地想。  
约翰似乎已经出去了……  
我妈……  
妈妈……  
她也生病了……  
艾普罗的意识清醒又模糊。他似乎坐了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地穿上了外套，胡乱找了双鞋子套在脚上。他打开房门的时候快要把肺咳出来了，他觉得自己的肺像个血袋。  
雪覆盖了一切。他等不及约翰了。他跌跌撞撞地、连滚带爬地向前走，不断地在路上滑倒，衣服湿透了。  
在门口大喊母亲的名字时，艾普罗的嗓子都要被撕成两半了。母亲过了很久才开门——她的红发变白了，光洁的额头上现在全是皱纹。  
她时日不多了。艾普罗想。他跟着母亲走进门，看见了镜子里的自己。他看起来像个死人。  
他来了又有什么用呢？艾普罗在心里质问约翰。就好像两个死人手牵手奔向火葬场一样。  
但他母亲看起来很愉快。她劝说他上楼休息，艾普罗答应了。她说，他一定要吃完午饭再走，不要偷偷溜掉。她还说了很多很多，艾普罗都答应下来了。  
再醒来的时候已经是深夜。艾普罗觉得有点不对劲。他四处看了看，发现自己的房间全是灰尘。从书桌到窗台，哪里都积了一堆灰尘。  
这不对。他开始发抖了。他穿好衣服，跑下楼去。空空的客厅里，他的母亲上吊了。  
艾普罗站在那里，他想了很久很久。


	5. Chapter 5

各种各样的消息向他涌来。比如他的父亲逃走了，留下他的母亲受人欺负；艾普罗不在的日子里，两个人的生意突然垮了，就那么莫名其妙地垮了，两个人背上了债务；在他走的第二天，他母亲查出来癌症；那天晚上他母亲去警察局报过案，警察让她明天再来。结果她没再去过。  
艾普罗坐在母亲的尸体旁边。明天就要下葬了。她早已为自己准备了棺材，也提前和邻居交代了事情。艾普罗只需要在场就好了。  
但他不想在场，否则他会发疯。于是他在一个下午逃走，太阳明亮而没有温度，像他的身体。  
他在雪中奔跑，却像走在彩虹里。他看见绿花红水，寂寞地在他的眼前燃烧起来。他的眼镜感到炎热，牙齿感到寒冷。他知道自己被毒品拆散了，它灵活的手指如同捏橡皮泥一样把他轻柔拆下，先是血肉，接下里就是骨骼了。  
艾普罗没有回酒吧，他反正也没钱了。他回到帮派之中，人们用一种意料之中的神情看待他，一个玩得好的丢给他一份工作。老样子，他继续送货。


	6. Chapter 6

艾普罗在送货的时候仔细观察着他的客户，最后成功地从一个马虎鬼的订单里偷出了一点。就这样不断积累，他决定私下与人交易。  
按道理说他不需要钱了。他看着脏兮兮镜子里的自己——皮包骨头，眼神阴郁。死亡那沉沉的气息压住了他，让他那轻盈的骨架背上了冰冷的石棺。  
他迷茫地想了想。他刚刚注射了一点海洛因，思维开始不受控制了。  
对了，他需要给母亲的墓地管理员一点钱，拜托她负责……还要还上拖欠的地下室租金……  
他颤抖着双手把头发拢到一遍。头发越来越长了，和一个女孩一样。要不是有胡子，他现在上街卖身应该也不错。  
哦，如果都和那个警官一样，大概他也有市场。  
艾普罗漠不关心地离开了这个房子。他随便跟街上的瘾君子回家。他们这些人之间有种难言的默契，只要对个眼神就能知道彼此的来意。说真的，他们其实也没什么共同点。艾普罗见过一个女孩，年纪轻轻家破人亡的家伙。她本能考上远方那个艾普罗想都不敢想的大学，现在和他一样在街上游荡。  
艾普罗在她家的沙发上度过了一宿。那女孩吸的量太多，对着他大吼大叫，把家里的事情抖搂了个干净。艾普罗只好试着让她镇静。可惜没过多久，艾普罗也陷入了一种神志不清的状态里。  
清醒的时候他发现自己和那女孩并排躺在床上，赤身裸体。艾普罗看了看那女孩，又看看自己。他知道什么都没发生——毒品影响了他，也影响了她。他们两个不再是男人和女人，毒品让他们变成了同一类人，把他们修正成了一副面孔。  
那女孩比他稍微胖一点。艾普罗伸手捏了捏她的胸，感觉好像把手放在了冰面上一样。  
艾普罗的表情有些困惑。他伸手去摸对方的脖子，一片冰凉。  
他沉默了一下。  
大概他就是最后一个听过她故事的人了吧？这个没有亲人的女孩，独自在家里死去。这个街道本来就是养老院扎堆的地方。  
现在，在通往天国的路上，多了一个金发的年轻女孩。  
会不会有他呢？一个红发的男孩？艾普罗想。

 

他在房子里转了很久，从边边角角翻出了好几个版本的遗书。全是那个女孩子写的，字迹歪歪扭扭，明显不是在清醒的状态下完成的。

艾普罗仔细地看着那一张张纸片。有一份遗书甚至写在一个展开的药盒的内侧，字挤在了一块儿。

她说，麻烦你照顾她的狗；钱在桌子里，没多少，但够用了，绝对可以照顾那狗狗一辈子；她早就不想活了，希望这没有吓到你；她的房子会被政府收走，因为她的父母欠了钱……

艾普罗有些茫然地摸了摸脸。来自未来的深不可测的手似乎拽住了他的胳膊，让他打了个趔趄。

他扭头，对着打开的房门喊：“葡萄，我们走吧！”

那只叫葡萄的棕色猎犬跑了过来。艾普罗认不出他的品种，应该是猎犬吧？高高壮壮的，蛮精神，不像他那个吸毒死掉的主人。

艾普罗指了指那个女孩。他不知道她叫什么名字，只好说：“你的主人去世了。”

葡萄歪了歪头，看起来已经知道了这件事。他舔了舔艾普罗的手，跳上了床。

艾普罗站起来走到一边。他不知道该做什么，只好沉默地注视那狗小心地舔舔女孩儿的脸，又跳下床来。

哦，你是她的好朋友。艾普罗恍然大悟。

“我们走吧。”他小心地说，“我会打电话通知别人的。”

葡萄温和地晃晃尾巴，慢慢地跟着艾普罗。

艾普罗也慢慢地走。


End file.
